This invention relates generally to an input pad, and more particularly to such an input pad that is integrated with a touch pad.
Because numeric data is frequently entered into computers, most desktop computers are coupled to keyboards having a separate numeric input pad. Portable computers, such as laptop and notebook computers, usually do not have sufficient packaging space to include a separate numeric input pad on their keyboards. This means that entry of numeric data is potentially quite tedious.
To overcome this problem, portable computer designers have come up with a solution in which several of the alphabetic keys on the keyboard are mapped to numerals when a hot key on the keyboard is depressed to activate a numeric input pad mode. For example, the M, J, K, L, U, I and O keys are mapped to the numerals 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6, respectively. Combined with the 7, 8, and 9 keys, this remapping simulates a numeric input pad.
A disadvantage to this remapping is that it still does not promote quick entry of numeric data. A separate numeric input pad usually has its keys organized so that each key in a row of keys is directly aligned with a corresponding key of another row, whereas a typical computer keyboard usually has its keys organized so that each key in a row of keys is aligned in an offset fashion to a corresponding key of another row. When the offset keys are remapped to simulate a numeric input pad, this configuration poses a barrier to a touch typist quickly and accurately entering numeric data.
Another solution that portable computer designers have come up with is an external numeric input pad that plugs into an unused port on the back of the computer. However, this solution also is disadvantageous. Many portable computers are not equipped with ports that are amenable to these input pads. Furthermore, the numeric input pad adds to the bulk and weight a portable computer user must carry, and as a separate peripheral is potentially easily lost. The user may also take the computer to locations that are ill-suited for using an external input pad, because of the scarcity of space.
There is a need, therefore, for an input pad for a computer that overcomes these shortcomings. There is a need for an input pad that is not external to a computer which is portable. There is a further need for such an input pad that does not have keys organized in an offset fashion. That is, there is a need for an input pad for a computer that promotes quick entry of data.
The above-mentioned shortcomings and needs are addressed by the present invention, which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. The present invention describes an input pad that is integrated with a touch pad. An input pad cover is slidable from a first position approximately adjacent to the touch pad to a second position over the touch pad. The touch pad is operable as a pointing device in the first position and as an input pad in the second position.
When the cover is positioned adjacent to the touch pad, relative movement on the touch pad is detected and transmitted to the computer to move a pointer on a screen of the computer a corresponding distance and direction. When the cover is positioned over the touch pad, specific regions on the touch pad are mapped to different keys. Pressing an area on the cover causes actuation of a corresponding region on the touch pad underneath the cover. This information is transmitted to the computer, which translates actuation of the region to depression of the key to which the region is mapped.
The invention thus provides a separate input pad that is not external to the computer. In the case of a portable computer embodiment having an integrated touch pad, the input pad cover is slidable from a position adjacent to the touch pad to a position over the touch pad. This provides an input pad amenable to quick and accurate entry of information. The input pad cover also preferably simulates a numeric input pad. Still other and further aspects, advantages and embodiments of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the drawings and by reading the following description.